


The Miraculous World of Caline Bustier

by Ronoken



Series: The Miraculous World of Caline Bustier [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Andre loves his daughter, Caline Bustier is the queen we deserve, Chloe Bourgeois is the queen we deserve, Chloe jumps to conclusions, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Good parent Andre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronoken/pseuds/Ronoken
Summary: In the last few months, several things had become blatantly apparent to Caline Bustier.First and foremost was that she was now in a committed relationship with the father of one of her students.Secondly, said student was doing everything she could to make the relationship go smoothly, as said student was incredibly attached to both of them.Third, said student was prone to jumping to conclusions.Much like now.***This is the epilogue piece to the series, The Miraculous World of Caline Bustier. A one-shot where Chloe gets the wrong impression about something and a bit of hilarity ensues.Warning for so much fluff.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois & Caline Bustier
Series: The Miraculous World of Caline Bustier [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654729
Comments: 50
Kudos: 273
Collections: The What To Do Series





	The Miraculous World of Caline Bustier

In the last few months, several things had become blatantly apparent to Caline Bustier.

First and foremost was that she was now in a committed relationship with the father of one of her students.

Secondly, said student was doing everything she could to make the relationship go smoothly, as said student was incredibly attached to both of them.

Third, said student was prone to jumping to conclusions.

Much like now.

Chloé nervously sat at Café Renault and sipped her latte. Across from her was Caline Bustier, who was still looking over her menu, trying to decide what to order. She had turned down the wine menu and asked for a water, which Chloé appreciated. Chloé had noticed that Caline had been making a solid effort in the last two weeks and she was proud of her. They were at a sidewalk table, and the autumn weather was just starting to nip enough that the two ladies were considering going inside.

“I can never decide what to get here,” Caline said as she scanned the menu. She stared for a while until Chloé interrupted.

“Just get a BLT. It’s what you usually order, anyway.”

Caline thought on that. “Yeah, that does sound good. Thanks, kiddo.”

Chloé shrugged and tried to focus on her phone, waiting.

Caline set her menu down and turned her attention to the street, and the busy traffic going by. “Geez, is there a festival this weekend? Traffic seems thicker than usual.”

Chloé’s eye started to twitch slightly.

Caline shook her head. “Maybe I’m just imagining things. It always seems worse during lunch hour, doesn’t it?”

Chloé stared at her phone, her fingers pressing into the sides.

Caline perked up and took out her phone. “Oh! That reminds me, I was looking online and found something I wanted to run by you for this weekend. There’s…”

“Would you just get on with it already?!” Chloé blurted out. She slammed her phone on the table and looked Caline in the eye.

Caline paused and blinked in surprise. “Sorry?”

Chloé huffed and gestured towards her. “Just spill it already. I know why we’re here. I know what this is,” Chloé said, frowning. “So, let’s just cut to it, okay?”

Caline raised an eyebrow. “Chloé? I’m afraid I don’t follow.”

Chloé glared at Caline and actually started tearing up. “Fine! You… You don’t… I know you’re dumping dad!”

Caline’s mouth hung open. “What?”

Chloé wiped her eyes and downed her latte. “Don’t play dumb. You’re not dumb and I’m not dumb. You’re dumping him. I know it.”

Caline blinked in shock. “Chloé? What are you even talking about?”

“I’m talking about daddy asking you to move in!” Chloé half-yelled. “He talked to me about it and I told him it would be great, and he said he’d talk to you about it three days ago, and… And nothing! You turned him down,” Chloé said. “And that’s fine. I mean, I get that not all relationships work, and I know you two were kind of pushed together by me, you’re welcome by the way, but still, I figured that things were at least going somewhat…”

“Chloé?”

“Somewhat fine and that you two were really into each other and it just felt for a little while like…”

“Chloé?”

“Like we were a family, you know? And I thought there was actually something special there between you two and daddy was so damn happy and now everything is ruined, and I don’t…”

“CHLOÉ,” Caline said loudly. “Dear? Calm the Hell down.”

Chloé realized she was ranting and promptly shut up.

Caline shook her head and smiled. “Okay, so. Lot to unpack there. Um, where to start?”

“Why did you turn him down?” Chloé asked. Now, she knew that this was probably not entirely her business, but an angry Chloé was by no means a rational Chloé, and Caline knew this, so she let the invasiveness of the question slide.

Caline adjusted in her seat and said, “Well, we were going to talk to you about that. We were going to talk to you about a couple things, actually. As you know, your father and I have been, um, dating for several months now.”

Chloé groaned. “You’re dragging this out. Why are you dragging this out?”

Caline sighed and deflated a bit. “Jesus, kiddo, you really know how to spoil the mood.” She glanced behind Chloé and smiled. “Still, your timing, as blunt as it is, is perfect.”

Chloé looked up to see André standing just behind her. “Daddy?”

“Hi princess,” he bent over and kissed her on the head, and then kissed Caline before sitting down between them. “Did you get a chance to talk to her?” He asked Caline.

“Not yet,” Caline said, smirking. “Hercule Poirot here figured out something was going on and was grilling me. She wants to know why I’m leaving you.”

“Oh?” André asked. “You’re leaving? This is news to me.”

“Me too,” Caline said. “I was quite shocked to find out myself.”

Chloé put her face in her hands. “Please just tell me what’s going on? I’ve been stewing about this for days now, waiting for one of you to finally let me in on what’s happening, and this is driving me up the wall.” She glared through her fingers. “I love you both, but I am not above using my venom sting on either of you, so you know.”

André laughed and took Chloé’s hand. “Well then, we’ll tell you. But seriously honey, we already talked about this.”

Chloé looked to her father, confused. “What?”

“Remember?” André said. “We discussed making things a bit more permanent just a few days ago. I came to you about it, first. You said you were all for it.”

Chloé nodded. “You were talking about her moving in. …Weren’t you?”

André took a breath. Chloé saw that her father was trembling slightly. “Daddy?”

André exhaled and said. “So, I know things haven’t always been exactly to plan concerning me and, and your mother. I know that her leaving wasn’t all that long ago, but in a way, it _was_ , and a lot has happened. A whole lot.” He looked to Caline and then back to Chloé. “Through it all, you’ve always been my first concern. The only reason I was willing to take a chance on love again was because you pushed me so hard, and, well, you can be very persuasive.”

Chloé sniffed and smirked. “Of course I can. I’m Chloé Bourgeois, after all.”

André collected his nerves and continued. “Chloé, I did not ask Caline to move in with us.”

Chloé nodded. “…Okay. I mean, I don’t get why not. We talked about it and come on. Her apartment sucks. Sorry,” she looked to Caline. “It just does. I know it’s yours, but it’s so small.”

“No, no,” Caline said. “You’re right. No argument here. It does suck.”

“So then, what’s wrong with our hotel?” Chloé asked and an uncertain voice.

“Nothing at all,” Caline said. She looked to André.

“Chloé,” André said. “I didn’t ask her to move in.”

Chloé blinked in confusion.

“I asked her to marry me.”

Chloé stared.

“I asked her the same day I spoke with you. We had just had dinner and we were walking the Seine and the moment felt right, and...”

Caline held her hand out and pointed to a ring on her left finger that all-observant Chloé had completely missed. It wasn’t gaudy or huge like her mother’s had been, but simple, with one clear, oval-cut stone in a white gold setting. It was beautiful.

“I said yes,” Caline said.

“We wanted to tell you together,” André said. “I wanted to let you know, and I wanted to make absolutely sure you were okay with it.” He looked to Chloé. “Um, are you okay with it?”

Chloé looked from André to Caline. “You said yes?”

Caline blushed and nodded.

Chloé’s jaw started to tremble. “So, you’ll… You’ll be my new mom? For real?”

Caline reached for Chloé’s other hand. “Honey, I would never try to take someone’s place in your heart. I…”

“Screw that,” Chloé said. “Take her place! Take all the places! You’re sure?” She asked. Caline could feel Chloé trembling. “You’re really sure this is okay?”

“Um,” Caline said, “That’s what we were asking you. I know it’s a bit sudden, but we just, um, connected, and…”

Chloé bolted out of her chair so fast she knocked it over as she dashed around the table. She tackled Caline in her chair and hugged her so tight Caline thought she was going to pop a rib.

“Yes!” Chloé sobbed. “Of course! Of course this is okay! This is… Oh God.” Chloé broke down as both Caline and André hugged her back. “This is okay. This is so okay.”

“I love you too, but not so tight, sweetie,” Caline said, gently pushing her off. “Sorry, but you can’t squeeze me like that right now. I told your father I would move in once we were officially married. I figured he didn’t need the paparazzi giving him grief.”

Chloé hiccupped and smiled. “That’s really sweet of you,” she said. “So, when are you, um, when’s the wedding?” She was vibrating with so much nervous energy that she wasn’t sure if she was laughing or crying.

Caline looked to André with a slightly too-wide grin. “About that. It’s, um, _soon_. You, uh, want to tell her?”

Chloé looked back and forth between them. “What are you… Wait. Wait.”

She looked closely at Caline.

“Wait.”

_‘Why would they rush a proposal?’_

The gears in Chloé’s head started turning.

She looked at Caline’s water.

_‘She’s made a real effort in the last few weeks…’_

She looked at the both of them.

_‘She didn’t want me squeezing her hard…’_

The gears in Chloé’s head locked up and exploded.

“No fucking way,” she whispered.

Caline frowned. “Language.”

“Oh please,” Chloé said, her face still in a state of shock. “I’ve heard you mutter worse in class when Kim and Alix fight. Are you…?”

Caline leaned into André and said, “I think she knows. Sorry to spring so much on you, but…”

Chloé was tearing up again as Caline leaned over and hugged her. Chloé choked out, “That makes it really real, doesn’t it? You’re really going to be my mother,” she said. “…Our mother?”

Caline nodded. “Damn straight, kiddo. I’m going to need your help so much you don’t even know.”

Chloé laughed. “Of course you will,” she said as she buried her face in Caline’s shoulder. “After all, I’m Chloé Bourgeois. I’m the best Goddamn big sister in Paris.”

Later that night, after going out to celebrate and staying up far, far too late watching bad movies, André carried his passed-out daughter to her room to tuck her in. They had changed into pajamas a while ago, just in case they knocked out on the couch. Caline followed, and after André kissed his daughter’s head goodnight, Caline stayed behind for a moment.

Caline kissed Chloé on the forehead and said, “Goodnight, kiddo. I love you.”

Chloé mumbled, mostly asleep. “G’night, mom.”

Caline smiled.

It was the first time Chloé had used the word directly.

Caline reached into her bath robe and took out a small package. Carefully, she slid it under Chloé’s pillow.

“Does this mean that now she may finally stay with you?” A small voice spoke in the darkness.

Caline jumped a little, and then saw Pollen appear near Chloé’s head.

“Yes, Pollen.” Caline said. “She can stay with me and I’ll stay with her. I promise.”

Pollen smiled. “Thank you. You are kind, and she loves you. This is all I have wanted for my queen.”

“Me too,” Caline said as she quietly shut the door.

As Caline stood on the balcony of André’s suite and watched the city lights, she thought she saw a flash of red bob across the rooftops in the distance. From her side, she heard, “Gosh, Miss Caline. Ya think they're gonna be okay out there?”

Caline nodded. “My kids know what they’re doing.”

“What was the gift?” Ziggy asked.

Caline smiled. “It was a book. When I was Chloé’s age, my mom gave me a copy of _The Great Gatsby_. She said it was her favorite. I guess it’s mine, too.”

“Really? I thought ya only liked them there kissy books.”

Caline leaned against the railing of the hotel and looked out over the city. “It’s… It deals with a lot of themes. Loss, missed opportunity, holding onto the past, self-worth, things like that.”

Ziggy whistled. “That sounds pretty deep, ma’am.”

“You don’t think I’m rushing things, do you Ziggy?”

“When matters are done leisurely, seven out of ten will turn out badly. A warrior is a person who does things quickly. Yer a warrior if ever I’ve met one, Miss Caline.”

Caline blinked and looked at Ziggy in shock. “That’s… That’s from the _Hagakure_. I teach it in senior lit. How do you know it?”

Ziggy blushed. “Aw shucks, ma’am. Who do ya think was Lord Naoshige’s kwami? He was a talker, he was. Also liked him some chicken.”

Caline laughed at that. “You continue to surprise me, Ziggy.”

“What?” Ziggy said. “Chicken tastes good.”

“I know, Ziggy.”

“…Corn tastes good, too.”

“Ziggy, are you hungry?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Caline smiled and turned away from the bustling metropolis to focus on her kwami, her soon-to-be husband, and the life that was rapidly unfolding before her. She had found something in herself and in her life that she didn’t know was missing. Something brought by the value of friends, the trust of her students, and the love of her new family. She thought about the future, and how it no longer felt like a receding shoreline but rather an open plain that she had, for the first time, a firm footing on.

She was Caline Bustier. To many, she was a teacher and mentor.

To some, she was a hero.

To a select few, she was family.

To all that knew her, she was loved.

And that last fact, simple as it sounds in a story about heroes and magic and impossible things, was what truly made this Caline Bustier’s miraculous world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> This was, for me, the perfect place to stop. The story feels complete, the characters have had their issues resolved, and a happy ending is firmly in place. This is what I enjoy in a story, and even if it’s one where things could conceivably keep going, eventually things run into the ground. This was the story I wanted to tell, and I feel good about how it was told.
> 
> So you know, there were so many parts of this story that were left on the floor. Completely written scenes that just did not fit the overall flow of this series. One was a confession of feelings from Adrien about Marinette, one was a whole story about Caline nearly dying from saving Manon from a speeding bus. There was also one where Chloé and Caline faced off against Mayura, and another that came after this one, focusing on the wedding and the shenanigans that took place (there was a separate kwami reception). That last one also addressed Lila a little more, but not a lot.
> 
> All of them were left out for various reasons, but the biggest was that their inclusion either felt like they diminished the overall story, or that they didn’t feel strong enough to stand on their own. I mention them now because even though in writing they say to kill your darlings, I feel like if I’m going to put 10,000 words to paper, I’d like someone to know a little about what was there. Kind of like deleted scenes. 
> 
> Overall, I’m happy with the final product, and I hope you’ve enjoyed the read. If you liked the story, let me know! Hearing that always brightens my day. Thank you so very much for your time, and I hope to see you again, soon.


End file.
